


Washers & Dryers

by vnpmeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Laundry AU, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Roommates, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, alternative universe, blowjob, lots of smut, luke is weird, mostly just porn, mostly just smut really, porn with a little plot, rey and ben live in the same building, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnpmeh/pseuds/vnpmeh
Summary: It’s been 5 weeks since the washers and dryers in her apartment building have broken down. Luckily for Rey, her neighbor, Ben Solo, has his own personal laundry unit. Maybe he'll even let her use them? Perhaps this is the perfect occasion to explore her on-going fantasies featuring Ben Solo!The modern laundry AU that absolutely nobody asked for!





	Washers & Dryers

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever noticed how pleasant the low rumbling of a washer machine feels when you sit on it? Rey has.

It’s been 5 weeks since the washers and dryers in her apartment building have broken down.

It has therefore been 5 weeks that Rey has had to take a subway ride down 3 stations to get her clothes clean. She loathes having to pack up all her dirty clothes and having to spend a good portion of her day waiting for them to get clean.

The owner of the laundromat, Plutt, was a beastly man who leered at Rey’s chest whenever she visited his business. He would greet her and smack his lips, staring at her chest, trying to figure out if she was wearing a bra.

Rey didn’t think she was picky. She lived through the foster care system and was briefly homeless when she was 14.

Her foster father had been making remarks about Rey’s changing body which made her foster mother irritable. She beat Rey under any pretenses. Rey didn’t mind the beating. The woman was slight and it didn’t hurt when she hit her.

Rey was afraid of her foster father. She had heard stories from other kids about what happens to some girls in foster care.

She ran away before she could become one of those girls.

Eventually, Maz found her and took her in.

At first, Rey repeated the mantra only _4 more years… only 4 more years… only 4 more years._

Maz was patient and eventually won her over. About 2 weeks in, she found Rey’s emergency stack of food that she had slowly scavenged away. She had taken the habit of storing away food in case of emergencies. Sometimes your host family stopped loving you and then stopped feeding you. Rey wanted to be ready and needed to survive.

Maz didn’t question the drawer full of stale dinner rolls and bread. She simply made sure to pile food high on Rey’s plate every supper. She made sure Rey knew that the kitchen cabinets and fridge were always open to her. When they did the groceries together, she always insisted on getting Rey something she wanted. No one had ever asked her what she wanted. During her first grocery trip with Maz, Rey held on tightly to a box of ginger biscuits like it was something very precious. She felt silly that she wanted to cry over a carton of silly old biscuits.

It was Maz who set her up in this apartment complex. The landlord was an old friend. It wasn’t clear but he and Maz used to work together somewhere down South America? Or India? The story changed every time Rey asked. What she was certain of was that old Skywalker was now a recluse writer who seldom went out of this apartment… and was seldom inclined to change the broken washers and dryers. He spent most of his days inside writing or brewing ayahuasca tea.

Rey liked him just fine.

But she’d like him more if he fixed the washers and dryers.

After living with Maz, Rey felt she had become a little spoiled.

Before Maz, Rey didn't mind sitting in dirty clothes for a couple of weeks but she had now gotten used to having a comfortable home, food, and clean clothes at the ready.

One of the little luxuries in life Rey enjoyed most was the smell of clean detergent on her clothes. She loved breathing it in. She liked the idea of washing away all the dirt, germs, stress, and evil from her clothes and wearing something that smelled crisp.

Rey’s favourite thing was warm clean bedsheets. The sheets would make her cheap mattress feel like a million bucks. She felt enveloped in cleanliness when she stretched on her crisp bed.

Those stupid broken machines have taken away her one joy in life.

“Mr. Skywalker? Mr. Skywalker did you hear me?” Rey said as she knocked the old man’s door.

“Hello?”

“Go away!” a rough voice replied.

“It’s Rey from 304? I was just wondering when were you planning on getting the washers and dryers fixed?”

Rey waited for an answer for a good minute before continuing.

"I know you're quite busy but it's been 5 weeks now and I have interviews lined up and I'd love to be able to not have to commute just to get my clothes clean. They're rather important interviews and I've been stressing about them for god knows how…"

“Hah! Interviews! The corporate world snags another,” he cuts her off.

“Ah… yes well, I’m sure you can understand that…”

Abruptly, Skywalker’s door bursts open. A tired-eyed man stares back at Rey, ready to launch into a rant.

“Listen, Rey from 304, the most important thing in life is knowledge and those corporate jobs aren’t going to get you anywhere in life. Everything you need to survive is in the balance of things.”

"Y-yes well, I still…"

“Light, dark, life, death… There’s nothing to it. So don’t worry about it. You’ll be fine.”

Before Rey can say anything, the door slams in her face. She stands there stunned with her mouth gaping.

“Mr. Skywalker?” she knocks again.

“I wouldn’t bother. He’s off on a tangent now after you’ve riled him up.”

The deep rumbly voice behind her makes Rey jump. She turns around to see Ben Solo standing by the staircase with his dry cleaning.

Ben Solo (aka 305) has been her neighbor for about 8 months and 21 days. She can count on her fingers the number of times he has spoken to her.

She, however, can’t count the number of times she’s fantasized about his lips and dark eyes.

“I didn’t rile him up. I just want him to fix the washers. Isn’t that part of his responsibilities as our landlord?” she pouts angrily at him.

He snorts rudely at her.

“Yeah ok. Uncle Luke is more of the let-nature-take-its-course type of landlord. Don’t hold your breath for new machines.”

Ben falters as soon as the words come out of his mouth. He decides that with that reply, he is done with this conversation and continues up the stairs. Rey runs after him, determined not to let this piece of information go.

“He’s your uncle? Can’t you get him to do something faster then?” she says as she stalks behind him.

“We’re not that close.”

Rey is nothing if not relentless.

“I’m Rey, by the way. We live next door to each other.”

“I know.”

“I never see you though. You must be really busy because we’ve literally been neighbors since forever.”

“For 8 months.”

“You’re Ben Solo! I only know because our mail got mixed up once and I had to put them in the right slot. I wouldn’t read your mail though. That’s a federal offense.”

Ben doesn’t say anything and continues climbing the stairs. What the fuck was Rey even babbling about? He doesn’t want to know she took a peek at his mail.

Rey huffs and soldiers on.

“Aren’t you tired of having to get your stuff cleaned 3 train stations from here?”

“Not really.”

‘Rude,’ she thinks.

“My secretary gets my stuff dry cleaned for me.”

This time, Rey can’t suppress a snort.

“You can’t possibly make your secretary dry clean your underwear too?”

They reach Ben’s door. He unlocks his door without saying anything and, after hanging up his dry cleaning in the closet on the side, turns around and looks down at Rey. She stares back up at him defiantly. No pair of pretty eyes will deter her. She’s faced worse.

“No. I have my own washer and dryer in my apartment.”

Rey’s eyes grow big and before she can say anything, he closes the door.

Very rude.

 

***********

 

The following weeks, Rey seems to run into Ben Solo much more often. She tries to play it off as a coincidence but she’s been trying to bump into him as much as possible to talk to him about his uncle. It wasn’t fair that Ben refused to do more to help the rest of the tenants because he had his own washer and dryer. Surely, Ben could at least try?

She knew that Ben usually came back home at 8 pm. She would loiter around the lobby around that time to run into him. He would then be forced to walk up 3 flights of stairs with her and listen to her rant about the benefits of helping your peers.

Ben didn’t seem to mind being harassed by Rey.

Once, she was running late from work and only managed to arrive at the building at 8h20. She saw Ben’s massive figure looming around the entrance, trying to feign interest in the lobby’s potted ficus plant.

She smiled brightly and didn’t comment on that. She couldn’t be sure that he was waiting for her but the thought still made her happy. Not many people wait around for Rey.

In high school, Maz had to pick Rey up from the principal’s office because she had gotten into a fight with some boys. Boys were mean. Boys made fun of her flat chest, her pimply complexion, and her accent.

“Boys are the worst,” she told Maz.

Boys weren't all bad though.

Her first kiss was with a quiet boy in her biology class named Matt. He had blonde hair and was obsessed with comic book supervillains.

"A story is only as good as their villain! They're the backbone of every hero's drama and adventure!" he insisted.

They were 17 and she kissed him before his family moved away during summer break. Ben kind of reminded Rey of Matt.

Their evening rituals first started with Rey trying to get Ben to talk to his uncle but their conversations slowly shifted towards an array of random topics.

They both did fencing. She had picked it up while living with Maz. She excitedly told Ben about how she competed in high school.

During a particularly detailed explanation of her own invented technique, Ben snorted.

“You need a teacher. I could teach you.”

Rey ignored him and continued rambling on.

Ben told her about his family and his dog. He had a family dog named Chewie who was humongous. When he was younger, he tried riding the dog to his parents’ dismay. Rey smiled at the image of a young Ben Solo.

It was evident that Ben had a difficult relationship with his family hence his reluctance towards speaking to his uncle. Rey felt guilty about pressuring him. Sensing her guilt, Ben assured her that the relationship was slowly mending. 

 _Slowly_.

About 4 weeks into their evening rituals (and 9 weeks since the broken machines), Ben came to a compromise. Rey had been complaining about Plutt and his gross laundromat. The owner liked to loom behind Rey as she did her laundry and comment on her calve muscles.

“It’s the least sexy muscle!” she complained while laughing.

Ben didn’t seem to think it was funny. He had been quieter than usual tonight. When they reached their floor, he lingered around her door and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Listen, Rey, I'm not trying to trick you into anything and I'm not trying to be a creep but I wouldn't mind if we shared washer and dryer."

Rey blinked and stared at him. Ben continued.

“I’m still not down to talk to my uncle... for now. But if you wanted to, you can always use the machines at my place.”

He pulled a key from his pocket.

“I know it sounds like I’m propositioning you but for real, here’s a spare key and you could come in and use it while I’m at work.”

Rey frowned.

“Are you sure you trust me with a key to your place?”

Ben frowned and his ears tinged red.

“Listen, only you have the spare so I’ll know if you like to set fire to my house or steal my TV set. I’m just saying I don’t mind if you use the machines…”

Rey gave him the widest smile ever. Ben froze.

"Thank you so much, Ben! Of course, I won't steal your TV or set fire to your place! You can trust me!"

She snagged the key from his hand and beamed at him.

“Thank you! You’re the best neighbor!”

Rey rammed into Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ben seemed taken back but awkwardly patted her back. Rey was still beaming, face rubbing against Ben’s chest.

 

***********

 

Today was Saturday and Rey was determined to have clean bedsheets for Sunday.

She woke up and excitedly packed her dirty laundry. She had never been this excited to do laundry before. Rey was still riding on the high of Ben giving her his apartment key. They must be getting along, no? She didn’t want to use the key unless truly necessary. Rey did not want Ben to think that she was using him. She really wanted him to trust her.

She knocked on Ben’s door.

No answer.

She knocked again and was met with silence.

**REY: Hey! R u home?**

She waited a bit before her phone pinged with an answer.

**BEN: Have to work today. What’s up?**

Rey frowned. She was hoping she could do the laundry and then maybe ask Ben out for lunch. It would be nice to hang out with him during the daytime.

**REY: nm nm… Just wanted to do some laundry at ur place.**

**BEN: Use the key? Don’t be shy. Washer and dryer are to the left as soon as you enter.**

A beat passed.

**BEN: But don’t burn anything down.**

Rey grinned at her phone.

**REY: I promise ;)**

Rey pulled out the elusive key and opened Ben's door. She tiptoed in and looked around.

Although Ben seemed very put together, his apartment was cluttered. He had books and papers lying around and the dishes weren’t done yet. Several mugs of tea had taken permanent residency on his coffee table.

Rey chuckled at the sight. She liked knowing that Ben Solo was not as perfect as his beautifully coiffed hair.

Rey didn’t want to impede on his privacy so she resisted snooping around… too much.

She found the washer and dryer room (to the left, just like Ben said) and proceeded to throw in her clothes into the machine. Halfway through sorting the laundry, Rey noticed that the clothes she was wearing were also in dire need of a wash.

Rey had been avoiding laundry (and Plutt) for a while and her clothes were starting to smell a little… rank. She hesitated a bit. No need to worry right? Ben was at work and no one else had a copy of his key besides her. She didn’t have to worry.

Rey stripped off her shirt and cotton shorts. She paused for a sec before deciding to strip off her underwear as well. She threw everything in the wash and turned the machine on. It rumbled and started its washing cycle.

Rey stood there naked, feeling quite silly.

“No one is home. It’s fine,” she said to no one.

Once she got over her discomfort, Rey couldn’t resist looking around Ben’s laundry room. The man had flung some of his dirty shirts in a basket in the corner of the room. Rey gently ran the tip of her fingers over one of Ben’s shirt. She blushed and remembered the hug they shared.

The shirt was soft and he smelled so good. Maybe he uses fabric softener? 

Rey pressed the dirty shirt to her face. She took a deep breath. It smelled a little musky, sweaty, and… spicy? So typically male. She loved it. She took another deep breath.

Rey knew she should be embarrassed. She was standing naked in a man’s laundry room, smelling his dirty shirt. She couldn’t resist though. Ben smelled divine. She could drown in his scent. Although she was in no way short, Ben absolutely towered over her. The man was built like a brick house. He was probably big everywhere else.

Rey felt a familiar heat coil between her legs.

She smelled his shirt once more. The heat intensified.

She could imagine how good his fingers would feel teasing her. Rey had small slender hands that could never fully reach that itch she felt inside. Ben’s long digits could surely touch that spot she craved.

Rey moaned a little into his shirt, thinking of his fingers fucking her.

She looked at the washer timer, she still had a good 30 minutes before the cycle was over. Surely there’d be no harm in distracting herself for a little while?

Rey looked at the washer rumbling pleasantly and got an idea.

She turned her back to the dryer, placed both hands on its surface, and hoisted herself on top of the machine, leaving her legs dangling in front.

The gentle vibration and rumble of the washer made her mewl. For a while, she closed her eyes and let the sensation tease her core.

Rey scooted in, leaned her back against the wall, and placed her two feet on top of the washer. She readjusted her position to be comfortable. Once she was satisfied, she slowly ran the tip of her finger against her wet slit. She moaned over how wet she was. She plunged her digit in deeper and slowly started rubbing her clit.

Was she this wet because she was in Ben’s apartment? He smelled so good and manly.

She rubbed her clit more vigorously before burying two fingers inside of her and curling them. Rey moaned loudly. The machine’s vibration gave her extra stimulation as she fucked herself. She imagined it was Ben’s fingers instead of her own. They would surely fill her much better. Rey added another finger and continued plunging her fingers deep inside of her.

Her free hand went up and squeezed her breast. She squeezed her nipple and imagined what it would be like to have Ben give her wet kisses on her chest.

She thought of how big his cock must be. Ben was massive. Surely his appendage would fit the rest of his body? Her fingers went in and out faster at the thought of this. His monster dick would probably split her in two, she was so tiny. He’d fill her to the brim and she would take all of him.

“A-ah! Ben!”

She panted. The washer was so stimulating that she was practically dripping all over the machine. Rey would need to clean that up before leaving.

Rey was so busy dipping her fingers in and out that she didn’t hear the subtle click of a door being unlocked.

 

***********

 

Ben fumbled with his keys trying to open the apartment door.

As soon as he texted Rey, he realized what a mess he left his place in. As a perpetually single hermit, he had gotten into the bad habit of cluttering and never cleaning up. He never entertained so he didn’t see the point in tidying up after himself. No one would care if he left a week’s worth of dishes piling up or that he left mugs full of cold day-old coffee everywhere.

Trash was piling up and Ben had been ignoring the growing mold and  _smell_ his lack of housekeeping was responsible for. 

He completely forgot about the mess. It had become part of his usual background. 

He hurried out of the office mumbling he was going on a lunch break before quickly driving back to his place. When he finally, found the right key, Ben opened the door. He could hear the washer going.

Good. Maybe Rey didn’t notice the mess and just went directly to the laundry room?

“A-ah! Ben!”

Ben froze.

Was that Rey? What was she doing? Ben tiptoed and creaked the laundry room door open to peak in. The sight before him had all his blood rushing to his cock.

Rey was sitting on his washer, legs up, with her fingers pumping in and out of her as she made soft mewling sounds.

His eyes widened as he stared, bewildered. His hot neighbor was touching herself in his apartment, in his laundry room, on his washer. These things don’t happen to Ben Solo.

Ben knew he was in big trouble the first time he saw Rey. Her easy smile, wide expressive eyes, and cheery demeanor could melt anyone’s cold heart –his included. He had thought of her countless of times alone, in his bed.

And now she was naked.

“Fuck! Ben please!”

Moaning his name.

Ben palmed his cock to ease some of the pressure. He felt like he could explode just by watching her. He swallowed and opened the door wide.

“Rey?”

Rey immediately jerked at the sound of her name. To her horror, Ben Solo was standing by the door, looking at her.

“Ben! I-…”

Rey started to sit up straight by reflex and hit her head on the counter above her. She winced and brought her hand up to her head. Before she could say anything, Ben was wedged between her legs, trapping her to the machine. He sooth her head with his large hand but kept his eyes on her. They were dark and his pupils were blown. He licked his lips and Rey couldn’t help but look down.

They stared at each other in silence for a little while. Rey didn't think he looked angry or disgusted.

“Rey, what were you doing?” he asked calmly.

“I’m doing the laundry.”

Despite being entirely naked and caught red-handed, Rey still had fire in her.

“Are you always naked when you do the laundry?”

Ben looked amused. He pressed himself harder against her. Rey scooted down a little and pressed her sopping wet core against his erection. He groaned and closed his eyes.

“My clothes were dirty,” she said matter-of-factly.

She grinded into Ben. He made a strangling sound and leaned his forehead against hers. The Ben-smell was all around her. She felt dizzy. She was ruining his work pants grinding into him like that.

“You’re a dirty girl, Rey.”

He pressed his mouth against her and bit her lower lip. She gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and tangled her tongue with his.

Ben pulled away, breathless.

“Fuck. Do you know what you do to me, Rey?”

He looked like he was in pain.

She placed both hands on his face and leaned it to the side so she can kiss his ears. Rey always loved his ears. She licked the cartilage and nibbled on the lobe. He panted and his hands tighten around her waist.

“Do _you_ know what you do to _me_? I’m dripping all over your washer, Ben.”

Ben nearly choked and pulled away from Rey. His hands around her waist moved to her thighs to spread them wide apart. Ben’s eyes looked feral.

“Sweetheart, you’re so wet.”

Before Rey could say anything, Ben leaned down and pressed his mouth against her heat. She cried out in surprise. Ben ate her out like a starving man. His tongue was a little too rough on her clit like he was trying to lap up everything she had to offer.

“S-slow down!” she panted.

Ben did the opposite of that and plunged in 2 fingers. Rey cried out loudly. His thick fingers felt so good stretching her like this. She was overwhelmed with sensation.

“Please!”

He sucked on her clit and added a third finger before curling them and hitting that magical spot she could only reach with a dildo. The sensation was so good but almost a little painful. Rey’s walls clenched around his fingers and she gushed all over his face. Ben happily cleaned her up with his mouth.

“You taste so good, Rey.”

He wrapped his arms around her and carried her bridal style out of the laundry room to his bed. He softly threw her unceremoniously on his bed and took off his shirt. Rey marveled at Ben’s chest. He was large and powerful and absolutely perfect.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

"I'm on my lunch break."

He shimmied out of his pants. Rey could see his erection tenting. She was right, Ben was big everywhere.

"Best lunch break ever!" he added.

Rey couldn’t help laughing at that as Ben climbed over her and pushed her on her back before kissing her softly. This kiss wasn’t rough and urgent like the one earlier. He took his time exploring her mouth and running his hands all over her body. He cupped one of her breasts and ran his thumb over her nipple. It hardened at the touch and she gasped.

“You’re so fucking perfect Rey. Do you know how many times I’ve thought of you in this bed?”

Rey hummed with content. She loved how his hands felt.

“What did you think of?”

She inched her hands towards his cock and cradled his balls before grasping his shaft. She could feel Ben’s whole body react to her touch.

“I think of kissing you. I think of touching your perfect little tits.”

She stroked him slowly, keeping a constant pressure on it.

“A-ah fuck… I think of you sucking my cock.”

Rey stilled her hand. Ben looked at her confused.

“Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Can I suck your cock?”

Before Ben could form coherent words, Rey pushed him off her and straddled his lap. He looked in disbelief like he couldn't believe this was happening. She ran her thumb over its head, spreading the precum.

“You don’t have to, Rey,” he croaked weakly.

“Please, Ben? I really want to.”

Ben felt like he could explode right on the spot. He threw his head back and groaned. Rey took that as a green light and ran her tongue up his shaft. He was so big; her hand could barely reach around it. She would not be able to swallow all of him.

“You’re so big,” she said in astonishment.

Rey took a deep breath and swallowed as much as she can.

“Fuck!”

Ben wound a hand in her hair but didn't pull or push. She could tell he was trying very hard to control himself. She bobbed her head up and down, remembering to breathe through her nose. He was so big though that she couldn't properly suck him down. She drooled all over on the side. Her small hand tried to wrap itself around the bottom and please him

Ben pulled her away and she made an indecent noise.

“If you keep going, I won’t last.”

Rey’s hair was disheveled, there were drool and precum all over her jaw.

“Fuck you look so good like this Rey.”

Ben pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. He angled his dick towards her entrance and she could feel the head poking her. Ben looked her in the eyes and she nodded. He plunged into her in one motion. Rey had tears in her eyes. He was so big and she had never felt so filled to the brim before. It felt amazing.

“Fuck you’re so tight, Rey."

He thrust into her and groaned. 

"I won’t be able to last long.”

Ben couldn’t believe how good she felt. Her slick warm walls were pulsing around him and she was wrapped around him like a vice. He had to use every inch of self-control to not ram into her and rut like an animal.

“B-bennn! You’re so big. It feels so good.”

She started to move and grind. Ben moaned. He held her by the waist and lifted her up and down his cock.

"Fuck yes... Baby, you feel so good. I want to watch you ride me."

Rey obeyed and wrapped her arms around his neck before riding him hard. She was so wet that she could hear the obscene squelching nose she made every time he fucked her.

“Rey you’re such a dirty girl. Do you hear that? You’re so wet for me.”

“A-ah! Yes! Ben! Fuck me harder!”

Ben brought his thumb up to her mouth and slipped it through her lips.

“Make it nice and wet for me, Rey.”

She sucked on his thumb and he pulled it away from her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. They were both fucking each other so hard that she could feel the bed rocking back and forth slightly.

Rey felt Ben spreading her butt cheek with his hands and the wet thumb coming in contact with her ass. The sensation excited her even more. She had never done it there and was always curious.

“YES! BEN! Fuck my ass!”

“Jesus Christ, are you real, Rey?”

She felt Ben’s thumb enter her other opening and wriggling around. The sensation was too much. Ben was touching her from both ends. She could just die from how good it felt.

“Oh… Ah! Ben, I’m coming!”

As soon as Ben felt Rey’s wall clench around him, he flipped them before fucking into her erratically. He came long and hard, painting her walls with his seed as she milked him.

He collapsed on her.

Rey loved the weight of his body on her. She could feel his dick softening inside of her.

“That was amazing, Rey.” He panted into her hair. “You’re amazing.”

“Does that mean I can keep the key and do my laundry here?”

Ben laughed. She loved the sound of his laughter.

“Sweetheart, you can have all my keys and do anything you want here.”

In the other room, she could hear the washer timer going off. Her load of laundry was done.

“Want to help me do the laundry?” she asked innocently.

Ben’s arms tighten around Rey.

“I want to help you do the laundry forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if there are loads of mistakes. This is posted un-betaed. I basically puked this onto a word doc all at once. 
> 
> Undecided if this will stay a one-shot. I kind of like soft boi ben solo and hyperactive rey. Maybe this fic should explore more kinks? 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment :)
> 
> ALSO, this story is based on a scenario one of my uni friend wrote for Pornhub (yes you can actually get a student job at pornhub writing porn mise-en-situation). I don't think I want to actually link it here but if you guys are ever surfing porn... and this washer/dryer thing comes up, THINK OF REYLO.


End file.
